kerosfandomcom-20200213-history
The Final Decision
=Game Info= Level: The Final Decision Time: January 24, 2948 10:07:00 pm and counting Place: Al Kadhum Base Character: Pvt. James Connar Division: 7th Ranger Regiment =Description= *Objective(S) **Get to Zuka **Choose to save Zuka or his homeworld **Get to Saf-Halads Operations Base *Characters **US Army Rangers **ODST **Al Kadhum Base Guards **Al Kadhum soldiers and mercenaries **Muhammad Saf-Halad **Zuka Anthanee **Weather: None **Vehicles: None **Achievements ***"Think Fast!" (Save both Zuka and his homeworld!) *Skulls: None =Opening Scene= *Cinematic Scene You see a view of an elevator moving down an elevator shaft. It the shows three ODST's in the elevator. One says, "Team one, moving in." as he speaks into his helmet collarphone. The elevator door opens and they sprint from the hallway into the armory, taking down a few soldiers left as they sprint into the main control room gunning down a control worker. A ODST says, "Clear, moving!" They sprint into the next main control room and head down the flight of stairs as a team of Rangers heads up. A Ranger says, "Good luck." and they sprint into the jail facility. One ODST is jumped by a Al Kadhum soldier and is flipped over and shot in the head by the ODST. They contine sprinting and slow to a stop in front of the closed door. An ODST fingers 1, 2, 3, and kicks down the door revealing the 7th Ranger Regiment. An ODST says, "We're here sir." and Cmdr. Ramirez says, "Lets go save zuka." You see them head to a door and move across a brige and into another room. The scene ends. =Gameplay= The 7th Ranger Regiment and 3 ODST soldiers enters into the underground main base facility as they are ambushed by Al Kadhum Base Guards and soldiers. The team are pinned and must push forward in order to reach a weapons storage room. In the weapons storage room they eliminate a few enemies and you can then trade weapons from off the wall. They head into a main room of the base facility as Muhammad Saf-Halad is heard over the Intercalm. Teams of Al Kadhum forces are alerted as the team push through a cafeteria and then through the kitchen and into the barracks. They make their way down a flight of stairs and enter into a war room filled with Al Kadhum forces. They eliminate the Al Kadhum enemies and then push their way to a door. Cpl. Dunn kicks the door down and the team enter into another war room. Zuka is down on his knees, beaten up, and panting for air. The player is given a choice to either save Zuka or save Sangheilios. The player at this point must shoot the pistol and detonator out of Muhammads hand. If the player misses, Zuka is killed and it's Mission Failed. The player has a split second to shoot both the Desert Eagle and detonator out of Muhammad's hands. Once this is accomplished, Muhammad escapes and the team aid Zuka. =Transcript= *''Player responds in a room with the 7th Ranger Regiment, accompanied by 3 ODST's'' *''An Al Kadhum soldier is heard over the P.A Intercalm as a buzzer goes off and teams of Al Kadhum forces swarm in'' *'Commander Ramirez: "Take cover!"' *''Cpl. James Dunn kicks a table over and so does the player by (Pressing the Right or Left Trigger)'' *''The team takes cover and the team and player must gun down forces before they come to close and execute the team and player'' *'Sgt. Brian Bacon: "Shit! We're pinned!"' *''They engage in a firefight as Al Kadhum Base Guards move closer and closer, advancing'' *'Commander Steve Ramirez: "Throw your Incendaries!"' *''Some members throw incendary grenades, and the player has the choice the throw a grenade or two or continue firing. Once the grenades are thrown, enemy forces move back as the 7th Ranger Regiment members and player must push forward, taking cover from time to time'' *'Sgt. Brian Bacon: "Keep moving!"' *''Enemies are eliminated as they head into a weapons storage room'' *''Two Al Kadhum Main Guards kick down a nearby door and the player must execute them. After player can grab any weapon off the wall, and replace their primary, and secondary weapons'' *''After, they head into a main control room and eliminate groups of Al Kadhum forces'' *'Muhammad Saf-Halad '(Over Intercalm): "You think you have won, Amerian. No, I dare you to save your fucked up friend." *''Extremely heavy opposition of Al Kadhum forces arrive and engage in a firefight in the control room'' *'Muhammad Saf-Halad '(Over Intercalm): "My forces are strong, especially the Base Guards, and they will do anything, to stop you. Lets have an example." *''A group of 10 heavily armored Al Kadhum Base Guards arrive in assault formation with Lasor Riot Shields and Black Metal, red plasma lasor AK-47's. '' *'Sgt. Brian Bacon: "Aw shit."' *'Lt. Dan Gonzalez: "Aw hell nah."' *''They prepare to fight as the Al Kadhum Base Guards attack. The player must defend himself against close-quarter Jujisu combat by pressing a series of buttons. If he messes up, the player dies. The player must also take cover from bullet fire and dodge the lasor riot shield attacks as well'' *''Once the player and team are through, Al Kadhum Mercenaries engage in a firefight as the 7th Ranger Regiment must take cover and engage the enemies'' *'Sgt. Brian Bacon: "Engaging enemy hostiles!"' *''After the team head through the kitchen'' *''An Al Kadhum soldier attacks the player with a kitchen knife and the player the player must fight by very rapidly (pressing X fast) then kick the soldier off by (Pressing the Right Trigger),which knocks the soldier out'' *'Commander Steve Ramriez: "Lets go."' *''When this is accomplished the player is helped to his feet by Sgt. Brian Bacon and head for a door'' *''Lt. Dan Gonzalez quickly kicks down they head into a cafeteria, eliminating groups of enemies and then Lt. Gonzalez kicks down another door leading into a barracks. '' *''The door across the room is kicked open as a group of Al Kadhum Base Guards arrive with Black Metal AK-74u's and Lasor Riot Shields'' *'Private James Connar: "Great, not these guys again."' *''They must fight the Base Guards off, and once this is accomplished they head for a flight of stairs as the player kicks a unaware Al Kadhum Main Guard down the stairs, (Pressing the Right Trigger) and killing him'' *'Commander Steve Ramirez: "Keep moving."' *''They head down the flight of stairs entering a war room filled with Al Kadhum forces'' *'Cpl. James Dunn: "Targets Aquired, engage!"' *''They open fire on the enemies, creating another firefight as they make their way to a door across the room'' *'Cpl. James Dunn: "Breaching."' *Cpl. Dunn kicks down the door, revealing Zuka and Muhammad Saf-Halad. Zuka is down on his knees, beaten up, and panting for air.'' Muhammad has a detonator in his left hand and a desert eagle pointed at Zuka's head in the right hand.' *'Cpl. James Dunn: "Stand down!"' *'Private James Connar: "Don't worry Zuka, we've came to save you!"' *'Cpl. James Dunn: "Stand down, now!"' *'Muhammad Saf-Halad: "No!...I knew you would all come, now it is time for the final decision that YOU Mr. Connar, will ever make."' *'Sgt. Brian Bacon: "What is he talking about James?"' *'Muhammad Saf-Halad: "Mr. Connar is going to choose whether this fuck, lives, or dies."' *''James equips his M9 pistol, and cocks it'' *'Private James Connar: "That's not gonna happen!"' *''Intense music plays'' *''Muhammad Saf-Halad laughs madly'' *'Muhammad Saf-Halad: "Oh, but you will."' *''He cocks his desert eagle, and clips a switch on the detonator, arming it'' *'Muhammad Saf-Halad: "What choice, do you have, really, tell me...American."' *'Private James Connar: "The choice to."' *''At his point everything goes in slow motion and the player must shoot both the pistol and the detonator out of Muhammads hands. If the player misses or shoots only one of the two, Zuka dies or Sangheilios is destroyed and the screen says, "Mission Failed" '' *''If the player succeeds, Muhammad pulls out a small devices and the ODST behind the player screems in agony as the player notices the ODST being electricuted by an EMP burst'' *'ODST: "Aaaah! My suit, make it stop!"' *'Sgt. Bacon: "What the fuck!"' *''Private James Connar notices Muhammad escaping, taking Zuka with him. Muhammad busts down a door, turns around, and says'' *'Muhammad Saf-Halad: "Not this time American."' *''Muhammad laughs as he exits, escaping. The ODST is released from the shock, collapsing to the ground, as the other ODST's aid him'' *'Private James Connar: "Shit."' *'Commander Steve Ramriez: "Don't worry James, we'll get him."' * Category:Levels